Corazón
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Dos drabbles dedicados a las reflexiones de Orihime y Ulquiorra. "Un hollow es un alma que perdió su corazón."
1. Corazón perdido

Espero que la lectura sea de su agrado y les agradecería infinitamente saber qué es lo que piensan respecto de las locuras que salen de mi cabeza a punto de estallar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre:<strong> Corazón.

**Estilo:** Drabble.

**Orden:** 2 – 3

**Personajes:** Orihime Inoue. Ulquiorra Ciffer.

**Basado en****:** Bleach, escrita y dibujada por Kubo Tite sensei.

**Nota:** Estos drabbles tiene relación estrecha con _"I'm with you"_, une One-Shot hecho por mi hace algún tiempo y con otro One-Shot que aún estoy escribiendo, de la colección _Twenty-five nights for dream_, cuyo nombre es _"Chain"_.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 1:<strong> Corazón perdido.

Mi imaginación me había llevado a creer que ellos no sentían. Creía que eran incapaces de sentir cosas como odio, ira, rencor, furia, y otras como dolor, vergüenza, pudor, amistad o amor. ¡Qué tonta me sentí al saber que su piel no era fría y que su corazón –el músculo– latía! Tienen corazón.

Seres despiadados, desalmados y descorazonados. Y sobre todo descorazonados. Tal vez mi confusión surgió de la explicación que me dieron: un hollow es un alma que perdió su corazón. Pero recién después de estar en contacto con ellos tan íntimamente, en el seno mismo de su mundo, pude darme cuenta que no era el corazón físico sino el que no se ve.

Ellos son conscientes de esto. Sienten, pero no saben qué es sentir. No saben nada de los sentimientos, porque no tienen corazón. Tal vez entendí esto cuando ya fue tarde para que pudiera hacer algo por ellos. Y definitivamente era tarde para que pudiera hacer algo por él.

Ulquiorra me enseñó muchas cosas a pesar de todo. Él me enseño a ver con otros ojos a su especie y a llegar a comprenderlos desde dentro. Él quería saber y fue esa sed de conocimiento la que lo llevó a acercarse a mi. A mí y a mi corazón.

¿Qué podía saber un hollow de sentir? ¿Qué podía saber un monstruo de sentimientos? Si lo único que siempre supo desde que nació fue que había perdido su tesoro más preciado: su corazón.

Me di cuenta de que ellos tienen un corazón tangible y que late igual que el mío, un día allí en Las Noches. Miré los enormes e inexpresivos ojos verdes de Ulquiorra, como tantas noches antes lo había hecho. No se si fueron muchas realmente, pero para mí el tiempo pasaba rápido y desolador. Entonces sentí curiosidad. Hasta ese momento todo había sido aprendizaje, desde el mismo momento en que supe de su existencia la primera vez que los vi en Karakura.

Un hollow no es sólo un alma que perdió su corazón. Es un ser único, con personalidad y sentimientos, que puede todo. Y que forma parte de este mundo.

Él me miraba intensamente, absorto en mis ojos y yo estaba segura de que no me haría daño. Llevé mi mano temblorosa a su rostro y la apoyé en su mejilla. Era cálida. ¡Era cálida! Y yo pensaba que estaban muertos… Él quedó estático y no movió ni un solo músculo.

Me acerqué y, sin pensar ni un segundo con la cabeza, sino sintiendo con mi corazón, lo abracé con fuerza, aferrándome a él como si no existiera otra salvación para mi que ayudar a ese ser a sentir.

Un sonido extraño y a la vez familiar. Un ritmo suave. Un corazón latiendo. Y todas mis teorías y mi imaginación se desvanecieron. Ulquiorra tenía corazón. Los hollows tienen corazón. Entonces me convencí a mi misma, le enseñaría cómo encontrar su corazón.


	2. Corazón encontrado

**Nombre:** Corazón.

**Estilo:** Drabble.

**Orden:** 2 – 3

**Personajes:** Orihime Inoue. Ulquiorra Ciffer.

**Basado en****:** Bleach, escrita y dibujada por Kubo Tite sensei.

**Nota:** Estos drabbles tiene relación estrecha con _"I'm with you"_, une One-Shot hecho por mi hace algún tiempo y con otro One-Shot que aún estoy escribiendo, de la colección _Twenty-five nights for dream_, cuyo nombre es _"Chain"_.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte <strong>**2:** Corazón encontrado.

Mi cuerpo se desvanecía y lo supe en ese instante. Esa mujer, esa insignificante y diminuta humana, había hecho algo que creí que nadie podría hacer jamás. Le había dado sentido a mi existencia. Pero era tarde para mi.

Intenté en vano tomarla de la mano, y estoy tranquilo sabiendo que no me temía. Sé que con ese último acto ella supo que al fin yo había comprendido el significado del verdadero corazón, de aquel que perdí por el sólo hecho de haber nacido como hollow.

Y dejé fluir mis sentimientos en ese último momento. Yo viví muchos siglos. Infinitas estaciones pasaron frente mí. Había visto imperios a través de los años, elevarse hasta querer tocar el cielo y luego caer. Vi el horror de las guerras, y vi también las maravillas del mundo. Porque yo siempre tuve el don de poder ver todo. Y así lo hice.

Porque había visto, justamente por eso, supe que morir sería liberarla de la presión que ejercí todo este tiempo sobre ella. Sé que la humana sentía algo especial por mí y me di cuenta de que yo sin comprender, también comencé a experimentar algo que se asemejaba a lo que ella denominaba sentimiento. Por eso preferí entregar mi alma, porque yo estaría completo habiendo encontrado mi corazón y ella podría vivir su vida sin cargar en su consciencia el vacío que quedaba en mi pecho.

Yo perdí mi corazón. Y dentro de ella, lo encontré.


End file.
